


raise a glass to freedom, something they gladly took away

by heavencrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Flashbacks, Flashbacks to the first L'Manburg war, Flashbacks when we had the hamilton arc, Good Wilbur Soot, L'Manburg Revolution, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), exiled tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavencrown/pseuds/heavencrown
Summary: Tommy has dreams every single night when he tries to sleep. At this point, he doesn't know if it's a dream or a nightmare.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 27





	raise a glass to freedom, something they gladly took away

Tommy took a deep breath. He hated the night. Not because it was dangerous, but... 

It was so dark. 

Dark and lonely. 

Everyone was sleeping at that time, and he hated sleeping. 

He hated being alone in the dark while doing so. 

He hated the memories that came in his dreams. 

𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵. 

"𝘙𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘰𝘮, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺!" 

"𝘕𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶!" 𝘍𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥. 

"𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵!" 𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘱. 

"𝘙𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴!" 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴!" 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦. 

"𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵." 

"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵!" 

"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵..."

Tommy felt terrible as he woke up. He did not wanted to open his eyes, but the poor fabric his blanket was made of was enough to remember Tommy where he was. 

The boy had tears in his face, and they just kept coming. It burns his heart. 

Tubbo wasn't there, drinking apple juice with him. 

Fundy wasn't there, fighting someone for calling him a furry. 

Jack Manifold wasn't there, being the one fighting with Fundy. 

Eret wasn't there, observing from far away and giving then some little laughs. 

Niki wasn't there, drinking and sewing a flag. 

Wilbur wasn't there, alive. 

Tommy wasn't there, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, im writing another chapter. yep, it will hurt. yep, it will be about wilbur.


End file.
